Toothbrush and Bathroom Mirror
by RenAfri
Summary: Tahukah kau kalau ada kemiripan antara orang yang sedang jatuh cinta dan penderita Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder? NaruSasu. Don't like, get the hell out of here. HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY # 2. Nomnomnomnomnom!


**Disclaimer** : Saya hanya punya cinta. Naruto? Punya Sasuke.

**Pairing** : NaruSasu. G suka, jangan baca. :P

**Rated** : T aja deh.

**Note** : Persembahan untuk memeriahkan Fujoshi Independence Day 2. Benar g nih tulisannya? Maaf kalo judulnya aneh LOL. Author benar-benar payah kalau ngasih judul. Tanpa banyak cincong lagi, Monggo ficnya dibaca. Enjoy!

* * *

**TOOTHBRUSH & BATHROOM MIRROR**

Kau menatap bayanganmu di cermin, tajam, kesal dengan dirimu sendiri. Kau seharusnya tak begini. Kau seharusnya tak boleh begini. Ini menyedihkan, ini tidak mencerminkan eksistensi agungmu, ini bukan sifatmu.

Entah sejak kapan kau hafal setiap sudut cermin di hadapanmu, setiap lengkung wastafel ini, setiap inchi kamar mandi ini. Entah sejak kapan kau lebih tahu di mana letak dental floss, di mana letak keping CD yang kau putar bersamanya minggu lalu, atau berapa banyak sisa telur di kulkasnya. Demi Tuhan! Itu kulkasnya, ini apartemennya, ini kamar mandinya! Ini bukan teritorialmu, tetapi mengapa semuanya terasa wajar? Terasa layak? Seolah-olah tempatmu memang di sini? Kau bahkan punya sikat gigi di sini. Ya, sikat gigi yang kini bersanding manis bersama kepunyaannya dalam sebuah tabung bening di sisi kanan wastafel.

Kau menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandanganmu dari sepasang sikat gigi itu. Kembali memandangi bayanganmu dalam cermin. Udara di belakang bayanganmu tampak mulai mengabut, berawan dan membentuk sosoknya. Sosoknya yang kemudian tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat pagi. Dan kau tahu, betapa sempurnanya bayanganmu dan bayangannya terlihat dalam cermin. Rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan, mata hitammu, senyum lebarnya, kulitmu, ya kau dan dia terlihat sempurna di sana. Tak peduli apa yang kalian lakukan—menyikat gigi, bercukur, atau hanya untuk melihat rambut siapa yang lebih berantakan—kalian tetap terlihat sempurna dalam cermin itu. Hanya kalian berdua, tak perlu ada orang ketiga.

Pemikiran tentang orang ketiga itu membuat sosoknya dalam cermin menghilang seketika, membawamu kembali ke kenyataan. Kau menggertakkan rahangmu, berusaha menahan sesuatu yang terasa sakit di dadamu. Bukan ini yang seharusnya kau rasakan. Cepat atau lambat, semua ini akan terjadi 'kan? Bukankah kau sudah menyiapkan dirimu untuk saat-saat seperti ini? Lalu mengapa masih terasa sakit?

Cepat kau putar kran air di wastafel, membasuh wajahmu dengan air dingin, berharap perasaan yang mengganggu ini ikut lenyap bersama air yang mengalir pergi. Tanganmu hendak meraih sikat gigimu ketika potongan percakapanmu dengannya semalam diputar lagi di kepalamu.

"Jangan menungguku, aku tak pulang malam ini,"

"Hn." kau tak melihatnya tapi kau yakin seringai lebar sedang terplester di wajahnya. Mungkin itu sebabnya kau langsung menutup pembicaaran itu tanpa perlu bertanya kemana dia. Dia sedang bersama Sakura semalam, makan malam di restoran tradisional milik Chouji yang baru diresmikan. Kau tak perlu bertanya dimana dia menginap. Anak kecil pun tahu. Sekelumit sesal menyelinap di hatimu. Seandainya kau menerima ajakannya untuk pergi bersamanya semalam. Tetapi kau dan dia tahu, reuni semacam itu bukan sesuatu yang kau sukai. Mungkin itulah sebabnya dia pun tak memaksamu untuk ikut.

Erat kau genggam sikat gigi itu. Mengapa kau tetap di sini semalam padahal tahu dia tak akan ada? Karena kau berharap dia akan pulang? Pulang lalu kau akan mendengarkannya berbicara tentang seminggu yang berat di kantornya sementara sesekali kau akan menghinanya. Kau tak tahu mengapa kau selalu menghinanya, menyebutnya bodoh setiap ada sedikit celah yang memungkinkan kau untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Mengapa kau begitu mudah memanggilnya 'Bodoh' sementara kau tahu bukan itu kata yang ingin kau ucapkan? Tetapi kau tahu dia tak akan keberatan. Dia akan terus bercerita tak peduli apa tanggapanmu lalu kemudian memaksamu bercerita tentang kegiatanmu sejak terakhir kali kalian bertemu minggu lalu. Namun harapanmu tidak terwujud. Dia tak pulang semalam.

Keinginanmu untuk menggunakan sikat gigi itu sepertinya menguap entah kemana. Kau berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi itu, tanganmu masih menggengam sikat gigimu. Kau masih ingat ketika pertama kali dia membeli apartemen ini.

"Aku membeli apartemen dengan dua kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi,"

"Bukannya harganya lebih mahal?" tanyamu datar sambil meneliti kertas-kertas di hadapanmu. Ayahmu tahu cara mempekerjakan anaknya yang baru saja lulus kuliah setahun lalu seperti budak.

"Hmmmp," kau mendengarnya mendengus di seberang telepon. "tetapi aku sanggup membelinya jadi itu bukan masalah kan?"

"Hn,"

"Aku pikir dua kamar itu bagus agar aku tidak perlu tidur di futon atau di sofa setiap kali kau menginap di akhir minggu,"

"Bukan salahku kalau kau sering ketiduran di sofa, Dobe,"

Kau tak tahu harus sedih atau senang ketika itu. Dua kamar tidur berarti tak ada lagi obrolan malam menjelang tidur, obrolan berisi mimpi tentang masa depan atau kenangan masa lalu yang sering kalian lakukan bagaikan ritual sebelum tidur sejak kecil. Kau juga tak tahu mengapa dirimu yang selalu datang ke tempatnya dan bukan sebaliknya. Apa itu karena kau merasa dadamu lebih lapang jika berada di tempatnya? Merasa lebih hidup ketika diselimuti aromanya yang memenuhi seluruh apartemennya?

Kau melangkahkan kakimu menuju pintu keluar sembari memasukkan arloji dan kunci mobilmu ke saku celanamu, bergabung dengan sikat gigi itu. Kau raih knob pintu dan melangkah keluar. Ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika kau mengunci pintu itu kali ini. Kau memain-mainkan kunci itu di tanganmu. Bimbang melingkupimu, terus memiliki kunci ini seperti biasanya atau mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya. Kau tersenyum getir ketika akhirnya kau selipkan kunci itu di celah bawah pintu. Kau seharusnya lega ketika melakukan itu tetapi mengapa yang kau rasakan kini malah sebaliknya?

Kau lindungi matamu dari cahaya matahari pagi ketika keluar dari bangunan berlantai 50 itu. Sejak kapan matahari jam setengah tujuh pagi sedemikian menyengatnya hingga bisa menyakiti matamu? Atau sebenarnya matamu yang terlalu sensitif setelah terjaga sepanjang malam? Penjaga pintu masuk gedung itu sepertinya mengucapkan selamat pagi padamu tetapi kau terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranmu. Terlalu sibuk hingga seseorang menyentuh pundakmu. Kau berbalik cepat hanya untuk mendapatinya dengan wajah kusut dan rambut yang tidak beraturan.

"Kau mau kemana?" suaranya serak, aroma sake menyeruak ke hidungmu. "Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali teta—"

"Pulang," matamu lebih suka memandang tangannya yang kini memain-mainkan kunci mobilnya. "ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan." Kau berharap dia tidak bisa membaca kebohonganmu. Kau tahu dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membacamu bagai buku yang terbuka lebar.

"Ini hari Minggu," dia mengatakannya seolah-olah kau lupa.

"Hn,"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suaranya…kau benci saat suaranya terdengar khawatir seperti ini.

"Tche, tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, Dobe,"

"Kau tidak menatapku,"

"Ha?" kini tatapanmu beralih ke ujung sepatunya.

"Sejak tadi kau memandangi tanganku dan sekarang sepatuku, kau tidak menatapku. Kau melakukan itu setiap kali kau menyembunyikan sesuatu," kau merasa seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah. "Apa kau ba—?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." sergahmu sedikit kesal, mengangkat kepalamu cepat dan melindungi matamu dengan tanganmu. Terkutuklah matahari dan matamu yang terlalu peka.

Dia terkekeh dan menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. "Maaf, semalam aku tidak kembali. Kiba mabuk parah dan aku harus mengantarnya pulang. Shikamaru dan Neji juga ikut dan Neji mengusulkan untuk bermain poker sampai pagi karena jarang sekali punya kesempatan untuk bertemu seperti itu…" kata-katanya terdengar menjauh dari gendang telingamu. Bukankah ini konyol? Berdiri di lapangan parkir mendengarnya memberimu alasan padahal itu tak penting. Dia bebas untuk tak pulang, dia bebas untuk tidur dimana saja dan dengan siapa saja. Itu tak penting bagimu. Kau tak peduli, iya, 'kan? Lalu mengapa ada kelegaan ketika kau tahu bahwa dia menginap di rumah Kiba dan buru-buru kembali ke apartemennya untuk menemuimu? Tetapi kau sudah membulatkan tekadmu.

"Naruto," entah sejak kapan menyebut namanya mengirimkan sensasi aneh pada lidah dan seluruh tubuhmu. Apakah itu yang membuatmu lebih suka memanggilnya 'Dobe'? Agar kau tak perlu merasakan gelombang aneh ini?

"Ya?" jawabnya cepat, seolah kaget ketika kau memotong ceritanya.

"Aku tidak akan datang lagi," tanganmu terkepal ketika mengatakan itu.

"…Maksudmu?" dia menelengkan kepalamu. Sepertinya dia masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Aku tidak akan lagi menginap di tempatmu tiap malam minggu."

"Kenapa?" kau benci ketika dia tak mengerti seperti ini.

"Karena aku tidak mau lagi melakukannya,"

"Oh, baiklah," gumamnya. "kalau begitu aku yang ke tempatmu,"

Kau ingin meninju wajahnya saat ini. Tidak bisakah lelaki ini mengerti?

"Kau tidak mendengarku." katamu dingin. "Aku tidak mau lagi melakukannya. Ini saatnya menghentikan kebiasaan bodoh ini."

Dia menatapmu tajam.

"Kebiasaan bodoh?" dia tampak mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, biar aku saja."

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu masuk ke apartemenku."

"Siapa yang butuh ijin? Aku punya kunci sendiri."

"Aku akan mengganti kuncinya."

"Aku akan mendobrak masuk."

Kau merasa kau mulai marah. Ini benar-benar konyol! Seharusnya ini mudah. Seharusnya mudah untuk mengubah kebiasaan ini.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

"Itu sifatku!" suaranya juga mulai meninggi. "Ada apa denganmu pagi ini? Apa ini karena aku tak pulang semalam? Aku sudah bilang jangan menungguku."

"Aku tidak menunggumu, Bodoh!"

Dia menatapmu tak percaya. Kau lupa kalau dia bisa membacamu seperti buku yang terbuka.

"Aku tak peduli kau pulang atau tidak." kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulutmu sebelum kau berbalik dan mengayunkan langkahmu. Ya, kau tak peduli. Sama seperti kau tak peduli ketika dia masih saja berdiri di sana, memandangmu dengan ekspresi yang kau sendiri tak mengerti. Sama seperti kau tak peduli ketika kau membuang sikat gigi itu ke tempat sampah yang kau temui sebelum sampai ke mobilmu. Kau tak peduli. Kau tak peduli sikat gigi siapa yang akan berada dalam tabung bening itu nanti, atau bayangan siapa yang akan terpantul dalam cermin itu bersama refleksinya. Yang kau pedulikan sekarang adalah melarikan diri secepat mungkin sebelum perasaan ini membunuhmu. Perasaan tanpa alasan yang membuatmu membenci dirimu sendiri. Perasaan yang membuatmu lupa bahwa kau tak pernah tidur sendirian walau apartemen itu memiliki dua kamar tidur, perasaan yang membuatmu lupa bahwa hubunganmu dengannya bukan lagi sekedar sahabat, perasaan yang membuatmu tak ingat bahwa dua bulan lalu lelaki itu menyatakan cintanya padamu, perasaan yang membuatmu tak ingat bahwa kau juga memendam perasaan yang sama entah sejak kapan.

Kau terpaku di situ. Tanganmu masih berada di pegangan pintu mobilmu, kaku di sana. Bagaimana kau bisa lupa?

"Shit!" setengah berlari kau kembali ke tempat kalian berargumentasi tadi hanya untuk mendapatinya masih berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi yang tetap saja tak kau mengerti. Ekspresi terlukakah itu? Marahkah itu? Kecewakah? Atau gabungan ketiganya?

"Kau tahu orang bisa membunuh hanya karena cemburu?" tanyamu sambil memegang kepalamu yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Berlari setelah sama sekali tidak memejamkan mata semalaman ternyata bisa membuat kepalamu berkunang-kunang.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" pertanyaan itu terdengar bodoh di telingamu, membuatmu bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau…" kau berusaha mencari-cari kata yang tepat. Apa kau harus menjelaskan bahwa kadar serotonin yang diproduksi otak penderita Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder dan orang yang jatuh cinta sama–sama mengalami penurunan hingga 40 persen di bawah normal yang menunjukkan bahwa orang yang jatuh cinta kadang bertindak tidak rasional, obsesif, posesif, sama seperti penderita OCD? "Kau tidak peka. Kau bodoh." akhirnya itu kata-kata yang sanggup kau keluarkan.

"Hah?" wajahnya tampak makin bodoh bagimu.

"Aku baru saja membuang sikat gigiku gara-gara kau." gumammu heran, heran karena tindakan itu sepertinya kelihatan tidak aneh beberapa saat lalu hingga kau menyadarinya.

"Maaf. Aku punya sikat gigi baru yang belum pernah kupakai," jawabnya seperti pada dirinya sendiri, seolah-olah dia tak sadar ketika mengatakan itu. "Kau tahu kan? Yang kubeli minggu lalu. Kau bisa memakainya."

"Hn." Kau berjalan mendahuluinya, setengah bersyukur karena dia masih dipengaruhi minuman keras, sangat bersyukur ketika dia mengikutimu seperti anak anjing hilang yang akhirnya bertemu tuannya, bersyukur karena dia tak berbicara apa-apa lagi.

Dia tidak berbicara apa-apa sampai setengah jam kemudian ketika dia selesai mandi dan berdiri di sampingmu, bayangan kalian bersisian dalam cermin.

"Kuncimu jatuh?"

"Kunci?" kau menjawab santai dan meletakkan sikat gigi yang baru kau pakai di tabung bening itu, mengutuk dirimu sendiri dalam hati.

"Ya, kuncimu. Tadi kau meminta kunciku untuk membuka pintu. Di mana kuncimu? Kenapa kuncimu ada di bawah pintu depan? Kau pikir aku tidak akan sadar itu kuncimu?" tangannya menyelinap ke pinggangmu dan memaksamu untuk menghadapnya. Kau sudah hendak membuka mulutmu ketika kata-kata itu harus kau telan kembali. Bibirnya melumat pelan bibir bawahmu, sesekali menggigit lembut sebelum melepaskan bibirmu. Kau membuka matamu yang tak kau ingat sejak kapan kau tutup dan menemukan dirimu tenggelam dalam mata biru itu.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, kalau orang yang jatuh cinta itu mempunyai kemiripan dengan penderita OCD?"

Sebentar!

"Mereka jadi lebih posesif, kehilangan nalar yang kritis, dan kadang tidak rasional,"

Seharusnya itu kalimatmu, 'kan?

"Jadi jangan pernah berpikir aku akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah,"

"Aku—"

"Dan jangan menunggu saat di mana aku akan jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Hanya kau."

Yang kau tahu berikutnya adalah ciumannya yang membuat paru-parumu hampir meledak dan kalian harus mandi untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, disaksikan sepasang sikat gigi dan cermin lebar itu, cermin lebar yang memantulkan bayangan kalian dengan sempurna tak peduli apa yang kalian lakukan di depannya atau bagaimana posisi kalian.

**The End.**

* * *

Semoga saudara sekalian bisa paham dengan apa yang coba saya sampaikan di atas. GOD! Saya terobsesi dengan OCD LOL.

Fic ini adalah salah satu bukti bahwa author tidak becus membuat Angst OTL. Padahal konsepnya unhappy ending *meringkuk di pojokan*

Review itu makanan saya so pweeeeaaaassseee? *puppy eyes*

Yang review umurnya panjang LOL.

Happy Fujoshi Independence Day!

Yang baca sampai sini...Jodohnya Cakep LOL

Yang minta sekuel atau bilang kurang panjang...saya hantui dalam mimpinya *dihajar massa*

* * *

Untuk menghindari pertanyaan apa itu OCD di review, tolong baca ulasan berikut.

**NOTE TAMBAHAN : **OCD adalah nama suatu penyimpangan kejiwaan yang ditandai dengan adanya gejala seperti kepanikan, kecemasan, tindakan berulang, dan hal-hal lain untuk mengurangi kepanikan tersebut. Intinya, OCD adalah semacam masalah kejiwaan dimana penderitanya memiliki kebiasaan rutin atau obsesi tertentu akan sesuatu.

Ada beberapa ciri OCD, antara lain memiliki obsesi akan sesuatu benda khusus, punya kebiasaan khusus yang berulang seperti menghitung anak tangga, merapikan buku berulang kali, mencuci tangan berulang kali, dsb, sikap perfeksionis yang berlebihan, dll. Tidak semua ciri itu merupakan tanda OCD, ada juga yang OC personality disorder, atau simptom lainnya.

Obsesif-kompulsif (OCD) adalah jenis gangguan kecemasan di mana seseorang memiliki pikiran dan ketakutan yang tidak masuk akal (obsesi) yang menuntun untuk melakukan sesuatu secara berulang-ulang.

Dengan obsesif-kompulsif, penderita mungkin menyadari bahwa obsesinya tidak masuk akal, dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan atau menghentikan obsesi tersebut.

Tapi itu justru meningkatkan tekanan dan kecemasan. Pada akhirnya, penderita disesatkan untuk melakukan tindakan kompulsif dalam upaya untuk meringankan penderitaan.

Obsesif-kompulsif sering kali punya obsesi aneh seperti takut mendapatkan terkontaminasi oleh kuman. Untuk menghindari ketakutan akan terkontaminasi bakteri tertentu, penderita terus mencuci taangan mereka sampai sakit dan pecah-pecah.

Meskipun penderita sudah berusaha keras, pikiran obsesif-kompulsif terus datang kembali. Hingga akhirnya obsesi tersebut mengendalikan pikiran yang menarah pada perilaku perilaku ritualistik.

**Penyebab** obsesif-kompulsif tidak sepenuhnya dipahami. Teori utama tentang penyebab ini menyatakan bahwa OCD berkaitan dengan idiologi, lingkungan, serotonin, dan radang tenggorokan.


End file.
